You know that I like You
by army101
Summary: Post War. Toph wants to tell Aang how she feels, but there are things that keep getting in the way. Will her parents let her be with the person that she wants to be with or will they force her to marry someone else?...Taang story
1. Chapter 1

I thought I needed to write this to all the Taang fans out there. I just love the Zutara, Taang and Sukka pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here it is. Hope you like.

You know that I like You

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We have been traveling for days on a fluffy monster that I can't even see. I hate flying and the only reason why that I am because I have Aang with me. I haven't told him yet, just in case you aren't catching on I like the guy and he can't even figure out. And it is killing me; you think a guy that saves the world can tell when a girl likes him.

After we had defeated Ozai, Katara and Zuko got all lovely and stuff which for one made me hurl over and over and then let us not forget when they got married, let me just tell you way too much crying and girly stuff to last me a life time. And let's not forget about Sokka and Suki and how they are on their 4TH KID. 4 kids, you think that they were raising sheep instead of a family.

So anyway, after the whole war thing Aang and I went to my parent's house. Not the best family reunion unless, you think babying me to death and almost attacking Aang is a good thing then yeah we had a blast. Oh and that is not the half of it, when I turned 16 then wanted me, me to get married. Can you believe that, me to a total stranger who thought I was just going to be a helpless, good little wife that did everything that the guy told me to do. Let's just say that no one ever saw the guy again when I was through with him. I still laugh at the tears that I made him shed; the only thing that I regret is that I couldn't actually see him.

"Hey Toph?" Aang asked from the front of Appa.

I broke out of my thought, "Yeah twinkle toes?"

"I was wondering what are you going to about Tin Fu?"

"Make him cry and tell my parents that they can't set me up with some stranger for the rest of my life. They can't control me in any way and besides, why would I want to get married now. I am only 17 and I have no intension of settling down for awhile. All I need is you, Appa and Momo right now." I moved closer to him.

"Oh, that is cool. So we are about a half of a day from the fire nation still. I am still wondering the big news that Katara and Zuko want to share." He leaned his head on Appa's fur.

"You are still wondering what it is, duh... she is either pregnant or Iroh died. And I bet all the money in the world that sugar queen is pregnant."

Aang popped his head up, "You really think so because I know Katara she wouldn't want a kid at 19. That is a little young."

"Come on, Sokka is on his fourth kid and he and sugar queen are only apart by a year." I got a smirk on my face, "I'll make a bet with you, if she is pregnant than we go to any place that I want to go and no complaint."

"And what if she isn't"

"Oh, she will be. But, on the off chance that she isn't then we will go anywhere you want and I won't say a word."

"Really, I'll take that bet with you." We shook hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were nearing the fire nation and the sun was almost down. I just couldn't wait for Katara to us the big not so surprise news. I so know the place that I want to go, you know the cave of the two lovers. Inside a nice big mountain and I thought it would be fun to go and check it out. Maybe there twinkle toes will get the big picture.

When we landed, Sparky and Sugar Queen was there ready to greet us at the palace gates. She ran up to me and enveloped me into a huge hug, "I missed you so much Toph. I have a lot to tell you."

"Is that so Sugar Queen?" She let go of the hug.

"Still with the names."

"Hey, I pick the best nick names ever, you will always be Sugar Queen and Sparky will always be Sparky. So, what is the big news that we had to fly for four days straight that couldn't just tell us in a letter?"

"Later. I promise." She walked off to greet Aang.

Zuko walked up to me and gave me a hand shake, "This that all you got Fire Lord Sparky?"

"Still calling me Sparky huh?"

"Like I told your wife, I stick to the names that I find fit. So, what is the big news?"

"You beat me. She wouldn't say a word until you guys got here. We are still waiting for Sokka and Suki with their kids to come tomorrow. So, I think that we will have to wait until they come."

"You and twinkle toes are all alike, I for one what it is."

"Then, what is it?" He said demandingly.

"Oh, that one is between me and twinkle toes over there." I pointed to him who was talking to Katara.

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to give the whole surprise away if I am right. Now come on, I am starving. You get sick of eating bread and butter after awhile."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all walked inside the palace leaving Appa and Momo with the servants that lead them to their usual spot of the stables. We sat in the grand dining hall and had dinner. I sat next to Iroh who sat next to Zuko and then Katara and Aang across from us. I all most forgot how spicy it is.

"So, when are you going to tell us Sugar Queen? I mean you haven't even told Sparky over here the news yet." I spilled on a glass of wine.

"We will all know in good time my dear." Iroh said.

"Thank you. You will find out when everyone gets here."

The rest of the dinner was kept quite but, by the end of the day I was beat. I started walking to my room when Aang came up to me, "Toph do you need some help getting to your room?"

"No, I can handle getting to my room by myself thank you very much." I started walking away from him.

"Oh, ok. I just want you to know that you are heading to the meeting room and not your bedroom." He called out.

I stopped in mid-step and turned around, "Oh, fine you can walk me to my bedroom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that was the first chapter of my little story. I hoped you liked it, and to any of you who know the name that Toph gave to Sokka much would be appreciated if you gave it to me. So all I ask it review and the next chapter will come out shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Here it is. Hope you like. i fixed it a little notice things that didn't make sence. so sorry to who ever read it and thought it was a little funy in the middle of it.**

**You know that I like You**

**Chapter 2**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up the next morning the stupid sun was shining in my face. Oh do I miss my Earth tent, no sun waking me up in the early morning. I got out of bed and walked over to the washroom, I felt around the small counter that consisted of a sink for the brush. I started to brush my hair, when there was a knock on the door.

I felt that I was getting angry, I mean who in there right mind would be up this early, oh wait me. But, still who would be out knocking on people's doors.

I put away my frustration and walked to the door and opened it, "Oh, it's only you Sugar Queen."

"I thought that we should catch up on things." She walked in.

"Like what, we were only here a couple months ago?" We sat on my bed.

"Well, how are things with your parents?"

"Oh, don't even get me started. They are still trying to set me up with a guy."

"Who is the next guy on the list?"

"I don't know, as of right now, they are trying to make me get married to this merchant guy. I mean he isn't even a Earthbender." I waved my hands in the air.

"Did you meet him?"

"Not yet, we are supposed to go their after we leave here." I threw my head on the pillow of my bed. "I am tired of them trying to play matchmaker. I can take care of myself, I don't need a guy. I have Aang for that. I want adventure and they kids. I am so not ready for kids."

Katara gave out a little giggle, "Why are you laughing?"

"Just the thought of you with a guy that you could take down in less than a second."

"Tell me!" I exclaimed.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Not really except…" I held out a brush hoping she will take the hint.

She grabbed the brush and started brushing my extremely long, black hair. "Thanks, it is a little hard since I can't see and all."

"No problem."

She put my hair into a nice long, lose braid different from my usual bun, "Oh, I almost forgot, I got you a dress if you want to wear it."

She pulled a long silk dress out of the wardrobe and handed it to me. "What does it look lik?"

"Well there are all different shades of green that bring the layers together. Then there is a gold design that borders the edges of the dress. And finally there is a slit that comes to the knees so that you can move around in better. It is beautiful, I had them design it myself you know, for your birthday that was last month."

"Thanks Sugar Queen." I gave her my one of my super punches.

"So, what did you end up doing for your birthday?"

"Well, twinkle toes and I went to Bumi's place and they threw a huge party in my honor and Bumi gave a a great training outfit for earthbending."

"That is good."

"Do my parents really except me to live with a guy that I don't have anything in common with. I am only 17, I'm not ready to get married. And I know that you got married at 16 but, that was different you were and are in love. My parents are trying to sell me off to some stranger."

"I know Toph, but things will get better."

"I know but, it is the whole kids that is really bothering me. I am SO NOT ready to be popping out babies anytime soon. All I want right now is to travel the world with twinkle toes and the fluff monster and Momo."

"I know Toph. It's hard but, you always get through things. But, I have to go, I have yet another boring meeting council to go to. I'll see you later."

"O.k." she walked out of the room. I got off the bed and put walked to the wardrobe and put on a simple outfit and walked off to the dining hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once I arrived to the dining hall Iroh and Aang were already there eating to me what smelled like pastries. I walked in and they stopped talking:

"Morning Toph."

"Good morning Lady Bai Fong." Iroh said with a giggle.

"What were you to talking about?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing important just guy stuff." Iroh gave out a mischievious smile.

"Oh really." I looked towards Aang who started to eat a mouthful of pastries.

"So, when are Snoozles and the sheep coming?"

"What sheep?" Iroh asked.

"Toph uses 'sheep' to describe the kids that he and Suki have."

"Oh, I see. Well, Sokka and the family should be here by high noon."

"The sooner that they get here, the sooner I win the bet." I gave a look towards Aang and he gave me a look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we were almost done eating breakfast, when a large dong went off at the watch tower by the gates. We all knew then that the 'sheep' family had finally arrived. We all went out to the gates to greet the clan when Yue the oldest ran out followed by the twins, Yin and Yang. Sokka helped Suki off of the carrier and came and greet us.

Sokka came up to me and gave me a really big hug. It kinda freaked my out but I returned the gesture, "It's been to long Snoozles."

"It has been. Did you get our gift for your birthday?"

"Yes, I got the parka that you guys sent me. It will come in handy the next twinkle toes and I come to visit you guys at that waste land you call home."

"I'm glad that you liked it. It took us forever to get the green fabric and sew up in time for your birthday."

Just then Suki walked or should I say waddled over to me and Sokka. She gave me hug the best that she could since her stomach was as fat as ever, "It is so good to see you Toph."

"Like wise. So how many moths are you in." I pointed to her humongous stomach.

"8 months and only 1 more to go."

"That is good, so what are you going to name the thing."

"Well, since it is a boy we were thinking Takumi meaning man of the ocean."

"That sounds good."

"Well, I don't know about anyone else but, I am starved." Suki announced.

"That's a good idea. How about we go and have some lunch." Zuko said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone started to dig in except for me; I wanted to know what Katara wants to tell us. "So sugar queen what is the big announcement?"

All eyes are on her, "Yeah we want to know." Little Yue said.

"Ok. As you know I have called all my family here to make this announcement, so I guess I will say it. I'm pregnant." Cheers started to come. Zuko ran over to his wife and gave her a hug.

I looked at Aang who was astonished. "Looks like I won twinkle toes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So that was the second chapter. I hope to have a third one up by next weekend. And thanks to ****rooch24 and CMLocket for giving me the name Toph calls Sokka. All I ask for people to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Here it is. Hope you like. Sorry for being so late. I had a ton of homework that can last me a lifetime. **

**You know that I like You**

**Chapter 3**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are what?" Sokka demanded. Zuko let go of his wife.

"I'm pregnant, you know having a child." She pointed to her stomach.

"I know what it means to be pregnant…it's just that you and Zuko. Zuko!" Sokka directed his anger towards him.

"What?" Zuko looked at Sokka whilst putting up his hands in defense.

"How could you let this happen to my _little_ sister." He demanded.

"Well, I didn't really plan it Sokka. Ok maybe I did. But, hey, this is my first kid and I am older than you. And let's see you are on your 4th kid with Suki over here." He pointed to her.

"Hey, I resent that. I wanted kids right away." Suki said.

Ok. Now at this point I was so trying to keep my laughter from coming out but, I couldn't help it. It was just too funny. I started to laugh when all heads were turned to me.

"What is so funny Toph?" Katara asked.

"Oh just you guys. You are all quite entertaining. You know, I am thinking that we should do this more often. " I started to crack up again. "Oh, yeah twinkle toes. I think that we should go to Erath Rumble 6th again. You know it's been awhile since we have been there. I feel like a rouse of battles to come on again."

"But Toph…"

"Can it Twinkle toes we had a deal, and you can't go back on that deal."

"What are you talking about?" Sugar queen said.

"Oh, nothing Sugar queen." I said. "Now, I don't know about you but I am board out of my mind here. So, Sparky where do you keep the rhinos again?"

"Oh no. No way, you are not going on a joy ride and destroy half of my palace again."

"Hey that was one time, and it wasn't half of the palace, it was just one room." I put my hands myself.

"Hey, can we just all calm down," Suki said, once everyone calmed down and I really mean Snoozles and Sparky because it sure wasn't me, "Now, I need to put the twins and Yue down for a nap. Sokka will you help me please?"

He got up and the sheep family left and let me tell you good ridden but, the whole fight with Sparky and Snoozles was pretty funny. So once they left things around the table got pretty boring.

"So, Katara how long have you know?" Sparky asked.

"About a month now darling." She said.

Yeah pretty darn boring for my taste. "Yeah like this isn't fun anymore but, I am gonna head off and find those rhinos again."

"Toph!" Zuko said.

"Just kidding, yeash don't get too emotional about it. And I thought sugar queen over here was the one that is pregnant." That got him mad. "Bye." I dashed out of that place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I started to wonder around for awhile and came across this room that I haven't been in before. I opened up the doors and there were stairs? What kind of room is this, but I walked up anyway. After like forever of walking I finally made it up to this huge room and I mean huge. There was little furniture, which I thought was odd. Now, I can't tell you the color of the room but, my best guess is that is red, whatever red looks like. But, I walked around and came to these doors. I opened them and they lead to this balcony. I walked out and saw absolutely…nothing. I hate that. But, I think it is supposed to let you see the city. Oh man sometimes I wish I could see. I hear people describe things to me which is nice and all, but come on lets get real. I'm BLIND. I have no idea what they look like, I don't know what the color red or green looks like or how fancy something is.

I put my hands on the railings and pretended that I was seeing the city and the sun was coming to midday and to see all these colors that people describe to me. But, just then I heard footsteps coming up. I knew they were twinkle toes for how light hid feet are.

"Oh hey Toph. What are you doing up here?" He said.

"Just thinking."

"Oh. What are you thinking about?" He walked over to me.

"Oh, just stuff. What are you doing up here?"

"To think also. I still can't believe that you were right with Katara."

"I told you so. Hey Aang."

"Yeah Toph?"

"I was…" I paused, I mean should I tell the guy. I have dropped so many hints to the guy you think it would know by now, "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walked with me later, maybe sneak on some of the rhinos and take a joy ride."

"Sure Toph that sounds like fun. I better get going, I promised Zuko that I would attend his meeting with the council."

"Ok. See ya later twinkle toes." I let out a little fake laugh and he left.

So, ok I chickened out, but I swear if you tell anyone I…I will bury you under the earth. Got it? But, anyways I really need to get my head on straight, I am thinking maybe going through the walls and listens on twinkle toes when you know, he alone talking to Snoozles and Sparky or just anyone. But, mostly Iroh, I think. I mean those two sure spend a lot and I mean a lot of time together alone talking. I hope you see where I am going with this…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok so there is chapter 3. Again sorry for being so late, will update sooner now. And thanks for the reviews. But more are always welcomed hint hint. Oh in the next couple of chapters there will be more of the Taang thing. You know just got to build it up for the big bang. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Here it is. Hope you like. Again sorry so late, but you know homework and just got a job and let's not forget about sports. Yeah way too much. I know but, it's for college, what can you do about it.**

**You know that I like You**

**Chapter 4**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok, so it was later that night and we ate dinner. Sokka had finally calmed down after the big news of Katara, and well it was pretty boring. I mean walking through the halls at night, wondering around aimlessly, yeah what to do? I kept walking, and walking well I think that you get the idea until I stumbled upon Aang and Iroh. If you can't tell, I am smirking right about now.

I walked to this wall and mettlebend myself in. I kept walking in until I heard the voice of Iroh. "This is not that hard Aang?"

"Well, it is hard. I mean…well you know."

"Life is hard young avatar. But, you must overcome them and look deep within yourself and find the true answer."

"I know what I want already; it is the matter of acting on it. That is the hard part. I mean should I go for it, or wait until the right time."

"That is the decision that you must make. If you really feel the need to do this, then I say go for it. But, make sure that you are ready before you do anything to hasty."

"But, that is the problem. I know that I am ready, but I am such a chicken about this. I mean me; the all great and mighty powerful avatar can't even do a simple thing as this. I think I would rather defeat Ozai again than this."

Ok this is getting on my nerves, what the hell are they talking about. You know what I mean. It is about me or something totally different. Come on, they could say what it is about. It isn't that hard, just one word.

Iroh gave out a little laugh, "I think young avatar, that is being over dramatic."

Twinkle toes gave out a sigh, "Yeah your right. You know, I think that I will do it tomorrow night."

"That is good me boy, very good." And with that the old geezer and twinkle toes left.

Ok, that had to be the biggest waste of time in my entire 17 years of life. They didn't say one time what it was about. But anyway, I mettlebend myself out of the wall and started walking back to my room when I heard Katara and Zuko walking my way. I slipped into the hall that was close by:

"You need to be careful now."

"Zuko, I'm pregnant not dying."

"I know but, you are caring my first child."

"Excuse me, since when is it your child. Hello, I am the one that is caring the baby. Not you."

"I mean our child. But, the fire nation has been waiting for the first heir for quite some time now."

"What do you mean by that? Did you just make love to me, so this would happen?" Ok I gagged at that, but who wouldn't when they are talking about sex.

"No, I didn't. I made love to you because I love you." Ok I had to get out of there.

So, I kept walking until I got to my room and basically crashed on my bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again there goes that sun. God oh god do I hate that sun. But, I got up anyways. I walked into the washroom and felt around until I found the faucet of the tub. As the tub started to fill up with nice hot water, I took off my night clothes and got in. This is really the only place that I can't see, and god I hope you know what I mean, well besides Appa. But, this I don't mind, it is just so relaxing and…

_Knock, knock…_

Now what is it? I mean can't a girl ever get some time to herself in this big palace.

_Knock, Knock…_

"What?"

"Hey, Toph I was wondering if you wanted to have a walk with me later today?" It was twinkle toes.

"Fine." I heard the door about to open. "Don't come in."

"Why?"

"Because I am in the tub. Unless you want to be buried under the Earth for all of entirety, then I suggest you leave so I can have some peace and quiet for once in the morning."

"Oh, ok. I guess I will see at breakfast." And with that he walked away.

Finally, some peace and quiet… _knock, knock. _Oh not again.

"Toph, can I come in?" This time it was Suki.

Well, I guess my time of peace will never come. "Just give me one minute."

"Ok."

I quickly washed up and put a robe on myself and walked to the door to let in Suki. "So what do you need?" I asked.

"Just wanted to talk. So how are things with your parents?" She sat on my bed.

"The same as always."

"Do you need help getting that on." I was putting on my over robe.

"No."

"Well, I hope you know that it is backwards." Ok this is when I hate being blind. It is so hard to get anything right, especially something like this.

"Fine."

She walked over to me and fixed my outer robe and tied the ribbon around me to create a bow in the back. "There the perfect kimono for the blind Earthbender. Is this the dress that Katara gave you for your birthday?"

"Yes."

"It is quite beautiful, it really does suite you, you know. The different shades of green that bring the layers together and the gold design that borders the edges of the dress. Did you get the gift that Sokka and I sent you?"

"Yes, I loved the light parka that you guys gave me. I wore it over the winter. It did keep me warm."

"That is good to hear. Do you want me to fix your hair all nice since you are wearing such a beautiful dress?"

"Sure."

We walked into the washroom and I sat down on a small chair while she brought got the hair brush. She started to brush my hair and then started to put it up. She kept adding all these pieces until she stopped, "Well I say you look like a true geisha, well minus the makeup." She let out a small giggle. And so did I. "Well, maybe more of the princess than a geisha. But, come on. I think breakfast is ready, and I am starving."

She and I got up and walked to the dining area.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When we got there, everyone was there minus Sparky and twinkle toes.

"Where are twinkle toes and Sparky?" I asked.

"At some meeting again." Katara answered.

"Sokka where are the kids?" Suki said.

"Um…well, you see."

"Sokka?!"

"There are with the nanny."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Well, why don't we eat now." Iroh said and with that we all sat and ate.

We talked about everything and everything. I mean from politics to the babies that are on the way. But after breakfast I walked to the gardens and sat right under this tree that was by the pond with the baby turtle ducks. It was so calm and peaceful. Just the thing that I needed. I was so content until I felt twinkle toes vibrations heading towards me.

"Hey Toph."

"Hey twinkle toes."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure have a seat with me." He sat next to me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so there is the forth chapter and we have a cliff hanger. So what does Aang want to Toph. But thanks for the reviews and all I ask is for more. Just to know how I am doing. But I have a little contest. It would be cool if some of you guys out there in the real word would draw Toph wearing the dress that Katara gave her. And for the best one, I will send a preview of the next chapter. And I will put all pics on my profile for others to see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Here it is. Hope you like. Finally got time to write it since it is after Christmas and the New Year's. Traveling is sure fun but, it is nice to finally be home and sleep in my own bed and not at a relative's. Yes, I love them but, after awhile they get on your nerves. Well anyways here it is. Enjoy!!!**

**You know that I like You**

**Chapter 5**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aang sat down next to me and I gave him a piece of bread to feed the turtle ducks.

"So what do you want twinkle toes?" I asked as I threw in another piece of bread.

"Well, I wanted to talk you about…um…you look beautiful, did I tell you that. I mean I thought I would never get to see you in a dress like that for the heck of it. And it really looks and I mean really looks well on you." He kept on stammering on and on and it was getting on my nerves.

"Will you spit it out already; I don't have five years here to wait."

He gave out a low chuckle and man do I love to hear those. "Always the same Toph and always wants to get to the point."

"And you're not helping by going off the subject."

"O.k. I am just going to tell it to you straight…" Unfortunately he was cut off by a servant that walked up.

"Forgive me but, Lady Bai Fong, a letter was received today for you." He held out a plate to me and I grabbed it.

"Thanks." And with that he bowed and walked off. I always hate it when you think you are doing one thing and then something totally out of the blew ruins it for you like what just happened. Has the guy ever heard of manners? Ok, sure he has some but, couldn't it have waited. I finally thought that Aang was just going to tell me that he wants to go on a date or something. But no, ok now I am complaining and normally I couldn't do that but I was in the moment.

Anyways I handed the letter to tinkle toes, "Can you read it for me?"

"Sure Toph." Aang said. He opened up the letter, "It says: To our dearest daughter, Toph."

"Oh great it's from my parents. What the hell do they want now?" I interjected.

"Anyways it says, 'We wish that you would return home so that way you may see your new fiancé that we have chosen for you.'"

"They did what?" I yelled.

"It says that your parents got you a new husband to be."

"How many times do I have to tell them, that I will not and I repeat not marry one of those snobs that they pick for me." I was standing by this time pacing back and forth. "What does the rest of the letter say twinkle toes?"

"Well, that was pretty much it but it says: We know that you are probably mad at this right now-"

"You got that right!"

"But, we need you settle down and start a family. For your father has been very ill these last few weeks and would like to see you again and hopefully see grandchildren before his time is up." I could feel Aang looking at me. I stopped pacing when I heard that my father was sick.

"I didn't know that." I said quietly. "Aang what should I do?" I sat down next to him, looking at him, wishing that I could see those eyes of this.

"I think you should see your parents Toph, you may not like what your parents are trying to make you do, but you should still see them especially if your father is sick."

I thought it over a minute, "Fine, I will go if you go with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Toph." He gave me a hug and I returned it.

"Thanks twinkle toes. I can always count on you." I let go of the hug, got up with Aang by my side. "I guess I should tell the others that we are leaving at dinner. But, right now I need to go and pack."

"When do you want to leave?"

"I guess it will be tomorrow after breakfast. I just can't believe that I am going to miss everything."

"At least you won't be the only one that is missing it." Twinkle toes joked. I gave out a short laugh and walked out of the gardens. Buy, before I did, I looked back at him. I couldn't tell if he saw me doing this, but I think he did. You know it is just one of those feeling that a person gets. But, then I turned around to go back to my room and start packing for yet another _family reunion. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I went to dinner, everyone was there eating having a good time. Only they didn't know that twinkle toes and I are leaving. I just really hate it when my parents ruin things like this for me. I love my parents but, they are just a huge pain in my neck. I can't even go a week without them trying to make me do something as this.

When they saw me coming in, they looked at me and went back to eating.

"Toph you can sit with me." I heard twinkle toes say it to.

I walked over to him and he pulled out the chair for me, which is a little unusual but I didn't think about it. In fact, I didn't want to think about it right now for I too many things on my mind to deal with at the moment.

The dinner was quiet almost to the point that I couldn't take it. No one would talk; the little sheep weren't there so it was really quiet. I guess, Snoozles and Suki were enjoying the peace and quiet for once. But why Sugar Queen and Sparky and Iroh didn't get me. I just wonder if there is something that is going on that they won't tell me.

I just had to break the silence, "I have something to say." I could feel everyone staring at me minus Aang. "I received a letter today from my parents saying that my father is sick."

"Oh no, his he ok?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, so I will be leaving tomorrow after breakfast."

"Toph, you can't leave alone." Suki said.

"She won't, I will be going with her." Aang said "I take her with me on Appa."

"There is more though." I said.

"What's that Toph?" Sokka asked.

"My parents are trying to get me to get married to this new person."

"I'm sorry Toph." Zuko said.

"Why do your parents keep setting you up with these men when you don't want to?" asked Sokka.

"Because they are her parents Sokka." Iroh said.

"But, I mean that you are always chasing them away. Wouldn't they get the idea by now?" Sokka said.

"That is the thing, they don't." I said. Everyone looked at me. "But, I might have go through with this no matter what I say. In the letter my mother wrote that my father wants to see grandchildren before his time is up. And the worst part is that I don't know how to get out of it. It's not like there are other guys that want to marry me just for me. All the guys that my parents hook me up with just want to marry me for my money." Everyone was quiet again.

And it remained that way until Aang broke the silence, "Don't worry Toph we will think of something."

"I just hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**So that was the fifth chapter. I hope you guys liked it. All I ask it that you review and tell me what you think. I also thank to all who have reviewed and read this story. I know some of you are probably bummed that Aang didn't get to say what he wanted, but don't worry his time will come. I just want to build up the drama first. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here it is. Hope you like. Finally had the time to write this chapter. My life has be chaos with school, chores and now a new job. Well anyways here it is. Enjoy!!! Just to tell you this one is in third person. May not make sense at first but it will.

You know that I like You

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe that you really have to go." Katara hugged Toph.

"I know, I don't want to either but, I have to." Toph said. They were by the palace gates. Aang had said his goodbyes to everyone and was waiting on Appa for Toph to come up.

"Bye Toph I will miss you so much." Suki said.

"Hey I'm not dying just need to take care of some things. So just hold on, I'll be back before you know it. I have to be here for when the baby is born." Suki laughed and gave Toph a hug.

After the rest of the goodbyes were said, Toph joined Aang on Appa with Momo off to the side. And with a last wave to everyone, Appa took off and was in the sky.

After awhile Toph got really bored. "Hey Twinkle toes."

"Yes Toph?"

"When are we going to be there so I can start the rest of my boring life with a jerk?" She said sarcastically.

"Soon Toph, soon." Aang laughed as well but, he knew Toph better and could see the hurt in her.

_"Aang when you are with Toph and no one else is there that would be the best time to tell her how you feel." Iroh said,_

_"I know, I know. It's just that I am afraid that she won't return my feelings."_

_"Oh I have a hunch that she does. But, you of all should know that Miss Bai Fong doesn't like to show her true self."_

_"Yeah, she is stubborn, headstrong, irrational sometimes, the best earthbender ever, beautiful, smart, and my best friend."_

_"Spoken like someone who is truly in love." Iroh said._

_Aang laughed a little, "Am I that head of heels for her."_

_"Let me tell you a little story, over a thousand years ago before the age of the avatar. There was this woman you had everything and everything. She was the most beautiful woman that any man could ever see. She had the class, the wit, and the brains to drive any man. But one day the woman came across this man who had little. They fell madly in love but, neither one of them would admit their feelings. And so when it was time for her to marry, she would hope that her prince charming would ask her. But, he never did. So, she went on and marries another man. But, everyday she is sad and so was he."_

_"Sir?"_

_"My point here avatar, is to not let her slip away from your reach."_

_"Thank you Iroh."_

_"No problem."_

Aang looked over at the sleeping Toph and smiled. He knew that before the week ends he would have to tell her how he felt.

Many hours past and they were nearing the outer gates of the Bai Fong residence. Toph started to stir and sat up.

"Evening Toph."

"Hey." She smiled and sat near him and put her arm around his. He smiled at this and landed Appa in front of her mansion.

"Well we're here."

"Joy." She said while rolling her eyes.

Aang grabbed Toph and jumped down. They walked to the gates and the guards bowed and opened them for the two. They walked inside the mansion and were greeted by her parents.

"Toph, our darling daughter." Her mother said as she hugged her.

"Hello mother." Toph said with little enthusiasm as she hugged her back.

"Hello my daughter." Her father said as best as he could.

Toph could hear the pain in his voice and winces when he starts to cough. "Hello Papa." She walked over to him and gave him one of the biggest hugs that he has received from her in a long time.

Aang stood in the background to give them a moment, but he knew that it wouldn't last long. Before they knew it, her mother will parade around ten different men and try to get her daughter to "fall in love" with one of these men.

And sure enough Toph spent that night avoiding almost 10 men. When she met the 7th, she ran out of the house. Aang followed her into the secret garden that was hidden by a wall the Toph made a few years ago to escape her parents. Toph earthbended an opening and closed it behind her. Aang flew over the wall, not wanting Toph to know of his presence. He landed on the tree that sat next to the small pond where Toph sat on a bench that she made a long time ago.

Aang looked around the rock garden really, it really was beautiful. He just forgot, it has been a long time since they were both in here like this.

_Almost 3 years ago_

_"Toph, where are we going?" Aang asked._

_"You'll see." She grabbed his hand and started to run. She was wearing a light green dress for earlier that day there was a banquet in honor of Aang's 16th birthday, just two months before Toph's._

_They ran past the outer gardens of the estate and they came upon a wall. Aang looked up and could have sworn that the thing was 30 feet or something like that. Then they stopped in front of it. She bended a small entry and they walked inside._

_Once Aang looked up, his breath was taken away. It was the perfect rock garden, with a tree and a small pond. There were so many flowers along the wall and by the pond. Then there was a large space to practice earthbending. But what was different was that there were also torches that would be used to bend fire._

_"Wow Toph. This is beautiful."_

_"It took me awhile, but I had a little help from Katara for the pond and flowers. It is for you. I know that you love nature and the four elements so I brought them together in here. The pond to waterbend, rocks to earthbend, and the torches that Zuko gave me to firebend. Then a lot more room to airbend. I put the tree in for Momo and you. I know that you like to sit on trees a lot. And the flower…" She was cut off by Aang._

_"Thank you Toph. It is the best gift that anyone could ever give me." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a great big hug._

Aang smiled at that thought. He knew right then and there that he loved her so much. He jumped down, Toph turned around.

"I didn't feel you."

"I was up in the tree." She laughed at that. He loved her laugh.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"I know. I just wish that they would let me chose a person that I love."

He smiled even more at that comment. "Toph, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Remember when you built this for me."

"Yeah."

"And how I gave you a kiss on the cheek."

"Will you just say it?"

His smile grew more, always wants to get to the point. "Well, at that moment I realized something."

"Come on jus-"

Aang walked right up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. He broke the kiss before she could do anything. He waited for a moment and then was taken back a little when she jumped on him and kissed him again. He fell to the ground with her on top but, couldn't care less because she was still kissing him.

They broke apart for air, "Toph I love you…" He looked up at her and moved some hair from her face, "Will you marry me?"

They sat up, and he pulled out a green betrothal necklace. There was an earth kingdom insignia mixed with the air nomad insignia.

He placed it in her hands, waiting for a response. "YES!!! A thousand times yes." He kissed her again. He knew that he would love the rest of his life with the one person that was his opposite and his soul mate. He placed the necklace around her neck and then kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So here was the big chapter. Hope it wasn't too mushy but all I ask is for you to review. Now you know why this one was is in third person. Next chapter will be out soon!!!!!!!**


End file.
